a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and an arrangement for carrying out a flow of information and data for geodetic instruments, particularly for video surveying instruments such as digital video tachymeters.
b) Description of the Related Art
It is known to outfit a theodolite or a tachymeter with an image sensor. DE 31 24 945 describes a recording theodolite with a video camera and image recording. For this purpose, the video camera is mounted on the theodolite and is operated together with the associated electronics, including the monitor and video recorder.
DE 195 28 465 describes a method and an arrangement for signal evaluation which is, however, specialized only for detecting the position of a target mark by centroid formation of its electric signals. An image display is not provided.
The subject matter of DE-GM 90 07 731 relates to an angle measuring and distance measuring instrument with two attached video cameras for coarse sighting and fine sighting manually by remote control. The image is displayed on a monitor of an operator device connected with the measuring device via a cable, wherein the measuring device is remote-controlled by the operator device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,218 describes a video surveying instrument in which the image can be observed independent from the telescope position in that it is displayed on a display arranged on the support. Electronics are provided for controlling the display. Image processing is not provided in this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,003 describes a video monitoring system for buildings. A laser beam projector projects a light spot on the building to be monitored. A video camera which is set up eccentric thereto monitors the position of the light spot. The image processing is carried out externally in a computer. It is disadvantageous that a plurality of devices must be set up, arranged relative to one another and connected via cables so that the entire device can operate or to arrange the information flow and data flow in such a way that remote control is possible with the same function features.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to arrange the information flow and data flow in a geodetic instrument with integrated electronics such that the data resulting during measurements can be distributed, processed and displayed within the instrument and remote control with the same function features is enabled.
According to the invention, this object is met in a method for carrying out an information flow and/or data flow in a geodetic instrument with image processing comprising the steps of distributing the data flow and information flow needed for image processing to a plurality of function modules which are arranged in the instrument and which comprise function groups and are carried out by these function groups and implementing at least two different operating modes in the instrument, a first operating mode being used for orientation of the instrument to a target and a second operating mode being used for measurements in the received image.
Accordingly, it is advantageous when at least two different operating modes are carried out in the instrument for receiving and processing data in the method, wherein a first operating mode is used for orientation of the instrument to a target and a second operating mode is used for measurements in the received image. In the first mode, the observer can visually sight the target by means of a live image display. In the second operating mode, for example, the amount of deviation of a target mark from the calibrated line of collimation or target axis of the video tachymeter can be determined.
Further, in accordance with a further development of the method, it is advantageous when the image data are transmitted synchronously by the camera module and the application module to the display control module, and additional information is blended or faded into the displayed image in the display control module.
The device for carrying out an information flow and/or data flow for geodetic instruments with image processing comprises a plurality of function groups which are arranged in the geodetic instrument at locations determined by its construction design. These function groups are composed of a plurality of function modules which are realized in the instrument, at least in part, as hardware in the form of correspondingly constructed subassemblies. The function modules can also be implemented, at least in part, in software for the instrument, wherein the function modules implemented in software are associated with at least one corresponding hardware device. Accordingly, for example, the image processing module and control module can be implemented as software in a shared computer.
An advantageous construction consists in that a first function group comprises a camera module, an image pre-processing module and a data transmitting device as function modules. It is also advantageous for purposes of a compact construction of the device when the first function group is arranged in the telescope body of the geodetic instrument.
For purposes of an advantageous division of function groups, a second function group advantageously comprises a data reception device DE, a control module STM, an image processing module BVM and an image storage BSE as function modules.
Finally, it is also advantageous when a third function group comprises a display control module AAM, an image display module BAM, an application module APM and a data input device DEG as function modules.
The invention will be described more fully in the following with reference to an embodiment example.